


Wild Beauty

by begmeforinsanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begmeforinsanity/pseuds/begmeforinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>101 words of a maybe vampire Harry.<br/>I have no idea where this came from, and pretty sure it's going no where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Beauty

Chrome eyes peer eerily through the fast descending dark.

The call of the nocturnal floats about on a midnight breeze, reaching the metallic eyed Childe sooner than most.

Footfalls grind into the soft moss of the woods, muffled to almost nothing.

The Childe scents the air, taking in the spicy smell- _a feline_.

Shifting to the balls of long since dirtied feet, the Childe takes a predatory stance, falling into a low crouch.

Ivory teeth elongate with hunger, those haunting chrome eyes narrowing to slits.

An inhuman growl escapes the small body, reverberating through ivy covered trees.

Then Childe gives chase.


End file.
